Final Destination: The Director's Cut
Final Destination: The Director's Cut is a fan fiction written by author, Oggytheogre321. It is the first in a series of story's. It is followed by Final Destination: The Elimination Game. Plot The Director's Cut starts off with Jake Milligan, a hard working actor, thinking about the upcoming play, Chicago. He is brought out of his thoughts by Clarice Hill, the producer. Clarice tells Jake to get ready, and Jake makes his way to the make-up room. On the way, Jake bumps into the bully, Chris Walker. Jake just manages to avoid a fight after Amy Derner, Chris' girlfriend, stops Chris. Once the two go, Mark Singer, Jake's recent friend and happily married, asks what was happining. Jake explains and goes to open the door when it get's stuck, and gets pulled off. Jake is then almost hit by the door which Fred Point, the music conductor, opens. The next scene is in the crowd, where Ian Leardel, a married man, is accidently knocked into by Stacey Singer, Mark's wife. Ian confronts Stacey, but soon shows his perverted tendancys, unknown to Stacey. The cup of coke which Stacey knoked off Ian's tray is shown rolling down the stairs, before being kicked and landing near the electrical systems. Jake is being made-up by Alice Chantrey, a new make-up artists. Fred reveals that Alice is new, and Jake feels ashamed for complaining. A klaxon sounds indicating the start of the show, and Mark foes out on stage to start. Just ask Mark starts his lines, the door handle which was pulled off earlier hits the electrical systems, which produces a spark and hits the coke. The stage explodes, killing Mark. Unnatrual cracks start to seep through the building as everyone starts screaming. Stacey is in distress when Mark was killed, but she gets killed by a falling piece of concrete. Amy was near the blast and had been knocked out. She see's Chris runnning towards her, who trips on a cable wire and loosens it. Chris is cut in half before Stacey's eyes, before her chest is crushed by the weights the cabe was holding up. Ian, covered in Stacey's blood, trys to run away, but that only results in him slipping on the coke trail and falling down the stairs, smashing his head in on the way. Fred, curious of what the exploson was, goes into the corridor and is killed by fire. Clarice is next killed when a door goes into her, followed by Alice who is impaled on a hook. Jake manages to escapoe the room and gets on stage, when he is about to be crushed by a chunk of ceiling. Jake opens his eyes, and it is revealed that Jake just had a premonition. Jake is brought out of his mind when Clarice calls for him, and Jake is still slightly shocked. When he hits into Chris on his way to the make-up room, Jake realises that everything was happening as it did in the premonition. Jakes proves this and manages to eventually get the survivors out the building. However, before Stacey could get out as well, she is crushed by the rocks, killing her. Mark is distressed when the firemen escorted the group out, apart from Ian who had ran ahead. The group are put next to a police station, where one of the officers tell them to come tommorow morning, and dismisses them. In the mornign, Jake is listening to a news report about the 'Orbis Incident' as it is dubbed. He switches the channel off and decides to make his way to the police station. Detective Jacobs, the person in charge of the questions, questions all of the survivors and reveals to Jake that things like this have happened before, describing the events of the movie. After the questioning, Ian runs from the police station, followed later by Chris, who has just been revealed to be next on 'the list' that Jake had found out about. Chris is soon killed after a car crash, which also results in Amy being knocked out. Amy is next seen in the hospital, where it is revealed to her that Chris had been killed. Amy soon becomes distressed, and breaks down into tears. Later on, Jake is in bed. Clarice phones Jake up and they talk, resulting in Jake hurriedly going to save Amy, who was next. On the way, Jake encounted Jacobs, who comes with Jake. Tony and Jeffrey, builders on the Curatio Hospital, are using a big drill on the roof when rain starts, developing into a storm, making the two stop there work. The rain results in the drill being activated, and makes it move, drilling through the roof. Jacobs and Jake are just in time to save Amy, but doing so results in Jacobs shocking death, where Jake deduces that if you save someone on the list, you join yourself. outside the hospital, jake and Amy meet with the group, and start walking to an unknown destination.